


hermione/remus

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	hermione/remus

He doesn’t lower his book as he watches her. Anyone walking into the room would easily see that he’s enraptured with Calpurnicus Atterswatch’s thick text of research on the magical properties of Scotland’s indigenous plants and not doing what he’s actually doing, which is watching Hermione put away the books she’d been using in her own research.

Being Hermione, there are well over a hundred books on the table and all of them are from the Black private collection, which means they’ve been stored on rather high charmed shelves to keep them out of the hands of unknowing children and, more importantly, Fred and George Weasley. So every time she has to put one away, she has to climb the ladder, reach just a little higher than the ladder itself allows, stretch up onto her toes, mutter the incantation and slide the book into place.

Remus has memorized these steps and the exact time it takes for each one so that he can just casually look up from his reading at the precise moment she rises onto her toes, stretching her shirt taut against her breasts and lifting her skirt in a manner that, on the ground, would be perfectly respectable, but with his vantage point and the added height, gives him a perfect view of her shapely thighs and the barest hint of pink silk that serves as her knickers.


End file.
